supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Milton Family
The Milton Family is a Fanon Season 30 episode of Supernanny. Tiana Barry visits Scranton, PA to visit the Miltons. Gordon, age 47, and Wilma, age 51, have 4 children: Isaiah, age 18, Kimmy, age 12, Becca, age 9, and Zachary, age 5. Kimmy, Becca, and Zachary are well-behaved, though their big brother Isaiah is anything but. Apparently, Isaiah is by far the worst male child any nanny has ever faced. He says the cruelest and most offensive phrases anybody could ever say, kicks, hits, bites, shouts, pinches, scratches, pulls others' hair, punches, spits, flips off, headbutts, damages expensive objects, refuses to eat any given dinner or take a shower, and constantly tortures his younger siblings. He also excessively defaces public property and is extremely cruel and abusive to people and animals alike. He hits birds with a baseball bat, tries to slice off skunks', raccoons', and squirrels' tails with knives and machetes of different sizes, vandalizes the family's accounts with swear words and references to terrorist attacks and other inappropriate and racist content, changes music, TV shows, games, and movies on devices to a violent one (especially pornographic ones!), smokes cigarettes, takes all types of drugs, is an alcoholic, makes messes, refuses to do chores, homework, or any required task, has overly poor sportsmanship (if he wins, he brags the losers and acting racist or as a bully to them, if he loses, he kicks off a very scary and epic tantrum). Isaiah's epic tantrums have a whopping average of 12 hours, with the highest being nearly 24 hours and the lowest being 6 hours. Every time the family is out in public, Isaiah instantly ruins it by disobeying the rules in that public place. He scams people, stays after curfew multiple times with his friends, has a criminal record, has been arrested 50 times, pulls big pranks around the house, acted like a hurricane over 100 times in his life (in which he began at age 13, which was also a year after he first started running amok), and even abuses his toddler and preschooler cousins heavily by banishing them to places considered dangerous to them, spanking them, washing their mouths out with soap, using hot sauce on their tongues, and more. What's even worse, he has been expelled from 12 high schools for causing events that affected the entire school! Gordon and Wilma tried every way to get Isaiah to change his ways, which all failed, even Nanny 911! Can Tiana make this family emerge to the bright side, or will she flunk? This episode marks an issue of the Naughty Swivel, Lose What You Like Chart, Get What You Hate Chart, Point Chart, Jumbo Green Smoothie, Sports Modification, Hands Off Animals Technique, No Bullying Technique, Good Eater, Dining Out Technique, Family Time, Block Violence, Think Before you Speak Technique, Vandal Disposal, Chore Buddy System, Homework Area, De-Clutter Technique, Drug Disposal, Cigarette Disposal, Get Up and Go Chart, and Thought Box (for Kimmy, Becca, and Zachary) Transcripts in Theory Games *Milton Family moves to Scranton *Isaiah gets sent to Teen Camp *Isaiah gets sent to Behavior Modification Camp *Milton Family 2037 Halloween *Milton Family 2037 Thanksgiving *Milton Family 2037 Christmas *Zachary Milton's Draw My Life *Milton Family 2038 Halloween *Milton Family 2038 Thanksgiving *Milton Family 2038 Christmas Category:Episodes Category:Pre-teen Episodes Category:Preschoolers Category:Fanon Season 30 Episodes Category:Episodes with Tiana Barry Category:Episodes in Pennsylvania Category:Families with Four Children Category:Juvenile Delinquent Episodes Category:Episodes with Children Expelled from School Category:Episodes with Teens on Drugs Category:Episodes with Teens under the Influence of Alcohol Category:Abusive Children Episodes Category:Naughty Swivel Episodes Category:Lose What You Like Chart Episodes Category:Get what you Hate chart Category:Point Chart Episodes Category:Jumbo Green Smoothie Episodes Category:Sport Modification Episodes Category:Hands Off Animals Technique Episodes Category:No Bullying Technique Episodes Category:Good Eater Episodes Category:Dining Out Technique Episodes Category:Family Time Episodes Category:Block Violence episodes Category:Think Before you Speak Technique Episodes Category:Vandal Disposal Episodes Category:Chore Buddy System Episodes Category:Homework Area Episodes Category:De-Clutter Technique Episodes Category:Drug Disposal Episodes Category:Cigarette Disposal Episodes Category:Get Up and Go Chart Episodes Category:Thought Box Episodes Category:Episodes created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:African-American Families